In recent years, electronic devices such as, for example, mobile phone terminals and personal computers for performing various functions based on a variety of inputs by users have been introduced. Some erroneous inputs to such electronic devices may be unfavorable in comparison to usual erroneous inputs.
For example, mobile terminals may make an emergency call such as to the number 110 (see Patent Document 1). Since such an emergency call may have a wide influence, an erroneous operation to make the emergency call needs to be fully inhibited more surely than erroneous operations to make normal calls.
Also, in deleting data such as an address book, an operator accustomed to operation is likely to fail to confirm whether the data are ones the operator wishes to delete. In such a case, the operator may inadvertently delete necessary data while continually pressing a key. Therefore, such an irreversible erroneous operation also needs to be fully inhibited in comparison to usual erroneous input operations.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-33313